Gems
Gems are the premium currency of Castle Clash. They can be used to buy Gold , Mana , Honor Badges , Heroes and additional Builders. Gems can also be used to rush building and upgrading time, to revive heroes and to roll for new Talents. Gems may also be earned through Achievements, Daily Reward and Earn Gems. Gems can't be used to buy Hero Shards , but using Gems on some special IGG events gives a random chance to receive Shards. You can also use gems to buy Dungeon entires, and Lost Realm Entries. The best use of Gems is probably buying random Heroes or rolling for talents once you have all the Heroes you want. A hero bought with Gems will be more likely to be Elite and Legendary than one bought with Honor Badges. Rolling random Heroes with Gems is the only way to get gem-only Heroes which are, Vlad Dracula, Orksbane, Santa Boom, Pixie, Dread Drake, Ghoulem, Candy Kane, Valentina, Medusa, Dracax, Beast Tamer, and Grimfiend. If you want to increase the Skill level of a hero, it is more effective to sacrifice a hero bought with Shards than with Gems. Purchasing Gems Gems can be purchased either by clicking the " " next to your Gem amount in the top right corner of the screen, or by opening the Shop and clicking on "Treasure". The current rates, without any sales, is as follows: Gem Gifts For purchasing Gems , you are granted with "Gifts", accessed by clicking the Gift Box icon below your current Honor Badge amount. Any Gems earned through offers are added to the total towards your Gem Gifts. Your first purchase of Gems grants you an additional 200 Gems here. All Heroes granted as gifts have a random Talent, just like Heroes obtained through other means. Completing offers for free Gems , such as using Tapjoy, will count as "purchasing" them. You also get 30 Shards daily if you buy at least 230 Gems . Note: This is the only way to obtain the''' Spirit Mage' and 'Minotaur Chieftain' Hero. The bare minimum possibly spent to get the Spirit Mage is $300, without factoring in special sales or offers, by buying the $99.99 Gem package three times. The most you could spend $436, by getting the $1.99 Gem package 218 times. The same for Minotaur Chieftain with $750 - $900 with and without sale events. Gem Uses Gems are a highly useful currency. They can: * Generate random high quality Heroes, often (approximately 5%) Legendary. * Automatically finish an upgrade on a building. * Automatically finish the construction of a building. * Automatically finish the upgrade of Spells and Troops. * Generate 5 more dungeon attempts. Note: This only refills five attempts, it doesn't give you more tries than five in the long term which costs 100 Gems * Remove waiting times when producing troops with an Army Camp. * Revive Heroes instantly after battle (10 Gems ). * Purchase "Shields" which prevent you from being attacked (Wooden Shield=10h= 300 ; Iron Shield=24h= 600 ; Golden Shield=72h= 1500 ). * Purchase more builders for upgrading more buildings at once (third costs 500 , fourth costs 1000 , fifth costs 2000 ). * Purchase Gold or Mana in the Shop. * Purchase 1,000 Honor badges (once a day only) for 50 Gems . * Purchase Decorations for your base. * Generate a new Hero talent to replace the previous one (300 ). * Instantly completing a quest in Quest Board (10 , 20 and 50 respectively). * Re-roll sets of items in Warehouse (100 first, 300 from the second time). * Refreshing stamina on Lost Realm. * Buying slots on Warehouse * Buying slots in Heroes Altar Gem Cost to Level Up Instantly If the time remaining to level up is ''h hours, including fractions of hours, then the cost in gems to level up instantly is: : 5h + 250 \frac{h}{h + 50} The number of gems is rounded up to the next whole number. This means that there is a baseline cost of 5 gems per hour (or 120 gems per day) plus an additional cost of up to 250 gems. This additional cost ramps up more steeply at the beginning, so it is more efficient to spend gems on longer level-up times. At 50 hours the additional cost is 1/2 of 250 gems, at 100 hours it is 2/3 of 250 gems, at 150 hours it is 3/4 of 250 gems, and so on. Looking at the slope of this function, it starts out at a rate of 10 gems per hour and gradually decreases, approaching 5 gems per hour. Gallery Gem.png|piece of gem Gem1.png|230 gems Gem2.png|600 gems Gem3.png|1400 gems Gem4.png|3000 gems Gem5.png|7800 gems Gem6.png|16800 gems Mountain of gems.png|999999gems Free.png|Free Gems Gem pack I.png|gem pack I Gem pack II.png|gem pack II Gem pack III.png|gem pack III Category:Resources